The present invention relates to an insert suitable for being placed in a wall, ceiling or other element.
When mounting electrical equipment in wall, ceilings or other elements such as for example kitchen cupboards, book cases, shelves and the like, it is customary to arrange a box inside a cavity made in said element. The electrical wiring is usually led via appropriate piping systems to the connection boxes whereafter electrical equipment such as lamps, switches etc. are arranged, for example as a cover for the electrical connection box. Especially for lamps, the socket is usually arranged in a wire extending through an aperture in the lid of the electrical connection box, such that there is a physical distance between the electrical connection box and the socket for the lamp. For other types of lamps, especially for the so-called built-in spotlights, a ceiling spaced from the lower side of the horizontal division between two floor is provided. In the ceiling holes are drilled wherein the spots are arranged. On top of the ceiling the wiring is led to connection boxes attached to the underside of the horizontal division, whereby the built-in spots may be supplied with electricity. An example of such a connection box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,299.
In buildings where a lowered ceiling cannot be provided, special implements may be inserted on the backside of the ceiling in order to accommodate the built-in spotlights. A number of factors must be taken into consideration when providing such a construction. Among others, the insulation placed immediately adjacent the ceiling as well as the humidity membrane has to be taken into consideration and appropriate measures taken in order for the humidity membrane to stay intact, and also for the insulation to be arranged properly around the build-in spotlight holder.
An additional problem concerning built-in spotlights in particular is generation of heat from halogen light sources which are predominant in the interior design, especially of stores and shops. In order to minimise the fire hazard, it is desirable to make sure that the temperature behind the halogen light source does not reach a level where ignition of combustible materials in the vicinity of the built-in halogen spot becomes a real risk. Usually, manufacturers of the halogen built-in spotlight devices advise that combustible materials should not be placed within 50 cm of such a device in order to avoid fire hazard. For some suppliers of electrical equipment, the corresponding requirements is that the temperature in the vicinity of the electrical equipment should not be allowed to rise above 90° C. in order not to damage the electrical equipment and thereby rendering the electrical equipment the source of a fire hazard.
A prior art device comprising means for cooling the electrical equipment is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,872. This device comprises two sections with are to be coupled such that first the electrical connections are completed and afterwards a fan unit is fitted to the connection box, whereby activation of the fan causes air to pass by the electrical installation. The connection box is adapted to be screwed into for example a ceiling, and then the light fixture will be mounted by means of a collar which collar is to be snap fitted onto the flange of the connection box, in order to provide the finishing touch necessary for this kind of installations when installed into an interior decoration scheme. The installation requires a number of parts, and furthermore once the connection box and the electrical connections are arranged it is impossible to access the fan unit from below the ceiling. Thereby cleaning and maintenance of the unit is severely hampered as a complete demounting of the unit is required in order to gain access to the unit.